Penjepit Rambut
by Ichiro Vava
Summary: Kisah singkat mengenai Naruto yang meminjam penjepit rambut milik Hinata untuk tujuan anehnya./"Jika itu adalah Naruto-kun.. mungkin aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dulu,"/Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggunya.."/"Eh!"/Review please minna...


**PENJEPIT RAMBUT**

.

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, pasaran, oneshoot, dll

.

.

Hope you like it..

Happy Reading!

 _._

 _._

Suasana di kelas 11-C masih terlihat sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kalian tentu bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan sebuah ruang kelas apabila jam pelajaran tengah kosong, atau guru yang bertugas terlambat hingga berjam-jam.

Menyenangkan...

Mungkin itu yang dirasakan sebagian besar siswa dan siswi di kelas ber-cat hijau pucat tersebut. Saat ini, Hatake Kakashi, guru yang mengajar pelajaran biologi lagi-lagi datang terlambat. Entah alasan apalagi yang akan ia buat untuk keterlambatannya, semuanya sudah tak peduli. Biarlah guru bermasker tersebut berbuat sesuka hatinya. Asal mereka semua senang, semua tak masalah bukan? Yah.. kira-kira itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Kesempatan itu mereka gunakan untuk melakukan berbagai macam hal. Ada Shikamaru, sang ketua kelas yang tengah tertidur pulas di meja. Lalu ada Chouji, si tambun yang sibuk memakan sisa makanan ringannya. Kemudian si pucat Sai, yang melukis berbagai macam sketsa di buku tulisnya.

Selain itu, para murid perempuan juga membentuk beberapa gerombolan. Yang mereka lakukan? Tentu saja pasti menggosip, atau membicarakan hal-hal yang dibilang kekinian. Yah.. begitulah.

Namun dari beberapa gerombolan gadis tersebut, nampak seorang gadis yang sepertinya tak begitu memperdulikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Jika gadis-gadis lain saling berceloteh ria menceritakan banyak hal, gadis itu justru termenung di pojok meja dekat jendela, memperhatikan helai-helai daun momiji yang berguguran dari dahannya. _Earphone_ bewarna ungu muda terpasang menutupi lubang telinganya. Seolah menambah kesan, jika gadis itu memang tak menghiraukan suasana di kelas.

Sementara itu, di pojok meja lainnya, seorang pemuda nampak sibuk mencari perhatian dari teman sebangkunya yang tengah membaca sebuah buku novel. Beberapa kali pemuda berambut pirang tersebut memanggil temannya itu. Beberapa kali pula ia mengguncang-guncang tangan dan pundaknya. Namun temannya yang dasarnya dingin dan _cuek_ sama sekali tak memberi respon. Mata hitamnya masih setia menelusuri kata demi kata dalam novel berjumlah hampir 600 halaman itu.

" _Teme_!"

"..." tidak ada balasan.

"Sasuke!"

"..." yang dipanggil masih diam.

"Sasu- _chan..._!"

"!"

Naruto –nama pemuda itu– hampir saja tersenyum penuh kemenangan, saat penggilannya yang terakhir mulai ditanggapi. Sasuke mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, dan melirik tajam ke arah Naruto. Ia pikir, Sasuke mungkin akan memakinya karena memanggilnya dengan suffiks _chan_. Namun ia harus menelan kembali asumsinya itu, saat Sasuke menggulirkan iris matanya kembali ke buku tebalnya.

Senyum Naruto luntur seketika.

Ia menarik nafas lelah, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. Hah.. kalau begini ia bisa mati kebosanan.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mencari kegiatan lain untuk mengatasi rasa bosannya saat jam kosong seperti ini. Bermain game misalnya? Ah.. tapi ia juga sudah bosan dengan hal itu. Atau ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan para perempuan? Hah.. apalagi itu! Berkali-kali ia ikut mendengarkan celotehan para gadis, dan berkali-kali juga ia sakit kepala karena bingung dengan topik –yang menurutnya aneh – yang dibicarakan teman-teman perempuannya. Menjahili Sasuke? Oh.. bukankah dia sudah melakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu?

Saat memikirkan hal tersebut, tak sengaja mata birunya terarah ke rambut hitam Sasuke yang kelihatannya semakin panjang. Ia berpikir, bagaimana jika Sasuke memakai pita rambut layaknya perempuan? Aa.. Bukan berarti ia menyukai Sasuke layaknya ia menyukai perempuan, dan ingin Sasuke menjelma sebagai perempuan juga. Demi rambut nanasnya Shikamaru, ia seribu persen masih normal! Ia hanya teringat dan kemudian penasaran dengan perkataan Itachi –kakaknya Sasuke– kalau waktu kecil dulu, Sasuke sering didandani menjadi anak perempuan oleh ibunya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di kepalanya.

Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Matanya sibuk melihat kesana kemari, memperhatikan teman-temannya, terutama yang perempuan. Lalu saat pandangannya berhenti di bangku paling pojok belakang, ia terpaku sejenak,

 _Apa yang dilakukan Hinata seorang diri di pojokan sana?_

Daripada memikirkan banyak kemungkinan mengenai Hinata, lebih baik Naruto menghampirinya dan bertanya langsung padanya. Mungkin saja Hinata 'memilikinya'.

"Hinata..!" panggilnya setelah berada di belakang gadis itu.

"..."

Rupanya bukan Sasuke saja yang mengabaikan panggilan Naruto, bahkan Hinata yang ia kenal peduli pun mengabaikannya.

"Hinataaa..!" kali ini dengan volume suara yang ia naikkan satu oktaf.

"..." namun sepertinya usaha Naruto masih sama.

Hah.. kenapa orang-orang yang ia panggil hari ini selalu mengabaikannya? Apa mungkin ia sedang terkena penyakit sial? Ok, abaikan itu.

Naruto berjalan selangkah,sekarang posisinya tengah berada di samping Hinata. Ia lalu memperhatikan wajah Hinata dari samping. Dan sepertinya gadis itu tak menyadari hawa keberadaannya. Buktinya ia masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemandangan di luar jendela.

Ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya diperhatikan Hinata, Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Tidak ada yang menarik, pikirnya. Yang ada di luar sana hanya ada sekumpulan anggota klub basket yang sedang latihan untuk perlombaan mingu depan.

Awalnya Naruto memang tak peduli, tapi saat iris birunya menangkap siluet rambut bewarna putih, ia mulai dibuat keheranan.

 _Bukankah orang itu adalah Toneri?_

Siswa dari kelas 11-A yang sering dijuluki " _Shiro no Oji-sama_ " oleh mayoritas perempuan di sekolah ini. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa hanya Toneri lah yang mampu menyaingi ketenaran sahabatnya, Sasuke, yang lebih dulu dikenal dengan sebutan " _Ice Prince_ ". Kabar terbaru mengatakan kalau Toneri telah menyatakan perasaanya pada seorang gadis yang dikenal pendiam dan tidak populer di sekolah ini, sekitar satu bulan yang lalu.

 _Dan gadis yang dimaksud itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata._

Tetapi ada satu lagi kabar mengejutkan lainnya. Kabar itu membuat hampir seluruh warga sekolah termasuk Naruto menganga tak percaya saat mendengarnya.

Bayangkan saja, laki-laki yang hampir sempurna seperti Toneri ditolak oleh gadis biasa seperti Hinata tanpa alasan yang jelas. Karena penolakannya itu juga, Hinata kerap kali dicemooh oleh para murid perempuan setiap kali ia lewat di lingkungan sekolah. Namun karena Hinata juga termasuk tipikal gadis yang sedikit cuek, jadinya ia tak begitu mempermasalahkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga kasihan dengan Hinata. Mengingat Hinata juga teman sekelasnya, dan melihat sifat gadis itu di kesehariannya, rasanya tak pantas Hinata diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Hinata? Ia saja tak begitu memahami masalahnya. Daripada ikut campur, lebih baik diam bukan?

.

Naruto baru menyadari jika ada _earphone_ yang melekat di telinga Hinata saat gadis itu menyibak sedikit rambut panjangnya. _Pantas saja Hinata tak menyadari panggilannya berulang kali._

Dengan gerakan pelan, ia menyentuh bahu Hinata. Seperti dugaannya, Hinata pun berjengit. Mungkin kaget. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya pada pemilik telapak tangan yang menempel di bahunya.

"Naruto- _kun_?" katanya pelan setelah tahu siapa yang telah mengusik kegiatannya.

"Hehe..." cengirnya melebar.

Hinata melepas _earphone_ -nya dan mematikan pemutar musiknya, kemudian menatap Naruto kembali dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Kau jahat, Hinata.." ucapnya dengan memasang wajah kesal. Membuat Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Hah? Aku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya!"

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Entahlah, tapi seingat Hinata, sejak tadi ia hanya duduk diam menghadap jendela dan mendengarkan alunan lagu. Jadi kesalahan apa yang ia buat sehingga Naruto mengatainya jahat? _Aneh sekali_. Pikirnya

"Kau tahu, sejak tadi aku memanggil namamu, Hinata. Dan kau tidak mendengarku. Ternyata.." Naruto mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Matanya mengarah pada _earphone_ Hinata yang tergeletak.

" _Gomenasai,_ Naruto- _kun._ Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau memanggilku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.." Hinata menundukan kepalanya hingga helaian rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Melihat Hinata, membuat Naruto tak enak hati. Padahal niatnya tak seperti itu.

"Eh? A-a.. sudahlah Hinata, lupakan saja perkataanku tadi. Aku cuma bercanda kok. Tak perlu seserius itu, apalagi sampai menundukan kepalamu seperti ini." Naruto menggaruk belakang telinganya. Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Naruto yang menyengir canggung padanya.

"Emm... aku lihat sejak tadi kau terus menatap ke luar jendela, Hinata. Memang apa yang menarik di luar sana?" tanya Naruto berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Aku hanya memperhatikan daun-daun momiji yang berguguran, Naruto-kun. Hanya itu."

"Syukurlah.. Aku kira kau memperhatikan si rambut putih itu." gumam Naruto yang entah kenapa merasa lega dengan jawaban Hinata. Ah, Naruto.. apa kau lupa tujuanmu menghampiri Hinata?

"Aku sama sekali tak memperhatikan Toneri- _san_ , Naruto- _kun._ " tukas Hinata, lalu kembali menatap ke arah kaca jendela.

"Eh, benarkah?" ia tak menyangka kalau Hinata masih bisa mendengar gumamannya. Padahal ia sendiri yakin kalau suaranya sudah ia buat sepelan mungkin, apalagi ditambah keadaan kelas yang ramai.

"Aku memang tak memperhatikan Toneri- _san ._ Sekalipun ia sering diperhatikan dan dipuja-puja layaknya dewa oleh banyak orang, bagiku Toneri- _san_ tetaplah seorang murid seperti murid kebanyakan di sini." Hinata lalu menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Toneri yang saat itu tengah tersenyum puas karena berhasil menembak bola ke jaring.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sekarang, Hinata? Maksudku.. kau.. yah.."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto- _kun_. Tak peduli semua orang di sekolah ini memandangku rendah, mengataiku sombong atau sok jual mahal, perasaanku tak pernah berubah. Aku tetaplah aku. dan selamanya seperti itu. Jadi, meskipun Toneri- _san_ bilang ia menyukaiku, lantas apa aku harus bilang jika aku juga menyukainya?

"Jika aku berkata demikian, itu sama saja dengan aku yang membohongi diriku sendiri dan juga Toneri- _san._ Yah.. bukankah lebih baik jika aku berkata apa adanya?" Hinata terseyum sekilas.

"Kau salah, Hinata!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Kata-kata Hinata tadi seolah menampar dirinya dengan fakta bahwa ia sekalipun tak pernah memahami masalah Hinata ataupun menolong gadis malang itu, meskipun Hinata teman sekelasnya sendiri, dan hampir selalu ia lihat setiap hari.

"Tidak semua orang menganggapmu seperti itu. Kau lihat, apa aku pernah bilang kau seperti itu?!"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Iya.. karena aku tahu kau masihlah Hinata yang sama. Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekelasku yang pemalu, pendiam, namun baik terhadap siapa saja," Naruto tersenyum, dan senyumannya menyerupai sekuntum bunga matahari yang baru mekar. Membuat Hinata tertegun sesaat.

" _Souka? Arigatou,_ Naruto- _kun..._ " Hinata bingung harus berkata apalagi selain terima kasih dan membalas senyum matahari milik Naruto.

"Aa.. sebelumnya, kau belum mengatakan apa tujuanmu kemari kan, Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata mengingatkan, membuat Naruto menepuk dahinya pelan. Bagaiman ia bisa lupa dengan tujuan utamanya?

"Itu.. sebenarnya aku ingin meminjam penjepit rambutmu, Hinata. Boleh kan?" Naruto memohon.

"Iya. Tapi untuk apa?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Aku pinjam ya.. Cuma sebentar saja, kok."

"Hmm.. baiklah. Sebentar, aku akan melepaskannya dulu."

Hinata meraba-raba rambut biru tuanya di bagian belakang. Di mana ia menjepitkan jepit rambutnya di bagian sana.

"Biar aku saja yang melepaskannya, Hinata. kau sepertinya sedikit kesulitan."

Dengan inisiatifnya, Naruto mulai menarik penjepit rambut itu perlahan. Tubuh Hinata yang tingginya tak sampai bahunya itu, cukup memudahkan Naruto untuk menemukan letak jepit rambut bewarna ungu tersebut.

"Kiba! Kembalikan keripik kentangku, sialan! Aku masih lapar!"

Brukk...

Tubuh Naruto langsung terdorong ke depan begitu tubuh berisi Chouji menyenggolnya dengan cukup keras. Jika sudah menyangkut makanan –terutama keripik kentang– ia tak pernah tanggung-tanggung. Contohnya seperti tadi, saat teman sekelasnya, Kiba, menjahilinya dengan membawa lari keripik kentangnya, Chouji langsung mengejar Kiba, sampai ia benar-benar mendapatkan keripik kentangnya kembali. Dan memungkinkan, berat badan Chouji juga akan menurun karena kegiatannya tadi. Semoga saja.

" _Ittai.."_

Sementara itu, Naruto, salah satu korban dari ketidaksengajaan Chouji, sedikit mengaduh pelan. Tunggu! Rintihan pelan itu bukan dari dirinya. Memang tubuhnya yang ditabrak Chouji, tapi ia sama sekali tak marasakan sakit meski ia terdorong ke depan dan hampir menabrak dinding. Kemudian ia menyadari, jika tangannya masih terulur untuk menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Naruto _-kun_.. a-aku mohon m-menyingkirlah.."

Suara itu! dengan keringat yang mulai berkumpul di pelipisnya, Naruto melihat ke bawah, dimana seorang gadis bertubuh mungil tengah terhimpit oleh dinding di belakangnya dan juga tubuh besarnya.

"Hinata.."

Entah mahkluk seperti apa yang merasuki tubuh Naruto sekarang. Ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang merah padam di antara kungkungan lengannya, membuatnya tanpa sadar menundukan kepalanya dan memajukan wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah Hinata. Matanya yang bermasalah atau memang wajah Hinata terlihat manis jika tengah tersudut seperti ini? Tapi bukankah Hinata memang manis sejak dulu.

"N-naruto- _kun.._ a-apa yang kau lakukan? K-kumohon, lepaskan aku.!"

Di sisi lain, Hinata, yang merasa jantungnya hampir keluar dari tempatnya karena perlakuan Naruto, dengan keberanian yang didapatnya entah darimana, ia mendorong sedikit dada bidang Naruto, sehingga membuat pemuda pirang itu terdorong pelan ke belakang, dan..

' _Eh? Apa yang kulakukan, dattebayo?!"_

Mata birunya melebar begitu menyadari posisinya dan Hinata yang emm.. bisa dibilang cukup memalukan utnuk saat ini. Segera saja ia menurunkan lengannya dan mundur ke satu langkah ke belakang. Kulit wajahnya yang bewarna _tan_ sedikit memerah karena malu.

" _E-eto..Gomen_ Hinata.. aku sama sekali tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku.. aku.." Naruto terlihat kebingungan mencari kalimat lain yang sekiranya cocok untuk ia ucapkan untuk Hinata yang masih menahan malu di depannya.

"Arghh.. _Hontou ni gomenasai!_ "

"Aa.. I-itu.. T-tidak apa-apa, Naruto- _kun_.." suara Hinata terdengar lirih. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, dengan tujuan menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona merah pekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Hinata? Maksudku.. tidak ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit atau terluka kan? Kalau misalnya kau kesakitan, kau bisa langsung bilang padaku. Aku pasti akan-"

" _Daijoubu,_ Naruto- _kun_.. aku baik-baik saja. kau tak perlu sampai sekhawatir itu padaku," jawab Hinata cepat.

"T-tapi.."

"Ini penjepit rambut yang kau inginkan," kata Hinata dengan memberikan penjepit rambutnya pada Naruto. Ia berharap temannya itu tak membuat wajahnya semakin memanas lagi dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Mungkin Naruto memang khawatir padanya. Tapi dengan mengingat kejadian tadi, membuatnya merasa jika Naruto tengah menginterogasinya sekarang.

"Ah, baiklah.." lirih Naruto pelan. Ia pun menerima salah satu aksesoris rambut tersebut dari tangan Hinata, dan segera membalikkan badannya. Hal itu membuat Hinata menghela nafas lega serta detak jantungnya yang mulai kembali normal.

Namun Hinata kembali terpaku saat Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Menatap tepat ke arah matanya.

"Hinata..." panggilnya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata.

" _Hai'.."_

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Seandainya aku yang menjadi Toneri, apa jawabanmu?"

Hinata membelalak dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Hah? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Naruto- _kun.._ "

"Haha.. sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku hanya bercanda tadi." Naruto tertawa pelan, lalu berbalik kembali. Saat ia akan berjalan menjauhi tempat Hinata,

"Jika itu adalah Naruto- _kun.._ mungkin aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dulu," ujar Hinata pelan. Sangat pelan. Bahkan lebih pelan dari sebuah bisikan. Mungkin saja Naruto tak mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggunya.." gumam Naruto yang lebih mirip ucapan balasan.

"Eh?!"

"Oh ya.. untuk penjepit rambutnya, _sankyu_ ya, Hinata. Nanti akan kukembalikan," kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Ah iya, sama-sama.." Hinata balas tersenyum.

"Naruto- _kun_..."

.

 **END**

.

.

Aduh.. fic apaan nih?! Gak jelas banget, apalagi endingnya yang ngegantung itu.. hah..

Sebelumnya, jumpa lagi sama saya.. saya nggak tahu nih harus bilang apa. Soalnya fic saya yang 'Meet You Again' aja belum kelar-kelar sampai sekarang. Eh, malah saya nulis fic lain. _Gomene minna-san..._ #nangkuptangan

Doa'in aja supaya saya tetap bisa nulis di tengah kesibukan dunia nyata. Terima kasih...

.

Review Please, Minna... ^_^


End file.
